International Love
by belkisaris
Summary: Our eyes locked for a second. i was glaring at him, but he looked... AS if he didn't wanted to be there. Well that made two of us. We all had choices and he was choosing to rob me... (I think Romeo And Juliet is a better category for the story :))
1. Chapter 1

My alarm woke me up. I groaned and woke up groggily. I woke up and went straight to the shower… The shower woke up, I put on my blue contact, I hated my dark brown eyes, they looked almost black…then I worked on my makeup. Being popular required that I looked like a Barbie doll. Then I started on my hair. My hair wasn't long it was up to my shoulders, I always color it the color honey. I took my blond extension and started putting it on my hair, once I was done I style my hair. I looked at the mirror for a final inspection. I smiled happy with the view. I put on shorts, with a belt, a blue shirt with a lace jacket, then put on hills. Now I looked like a styled Barbie doll. I walked down stairs and sat on the breakfast table. My father grunted really loud. I bit on my sandwich hiding a smiled. _Over protecting fool. _

"Ily."

"Liliana!" I looked up to glared at him. "Hell if your going to give me a nick name try. Lilly."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "I been calling you Ily since you were born. Don't change the subject. Go back upstairs and change." I rolled my eyes at him and kept eating.

"I bought this outfit with my own money-"

"Technically is MY money since you work for me."

"I earn it." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Your 17 year's old! Go change."

"Dad." I stood up piss off at him. "I'm not going to change." I went to the living room grabbed my backpack and my keys. "You don't need to react, the only reason you want me to cover up is so boys don't get Horney. News flash! I lost my virginity when I was 16." I shiver remembering the horrible experience. The poor sucker was rooting in jail and now every body was scare of dating me… in public that is. Justin had no troubles fucking me every other weekend.

My dad stood up and was red now. He stood up clearly not liking the reminder. I smirk and was almost by the door. Besides. I have sex constantly.

"Ily you-" I close the door while he was still speaking ran to my car giggling and drove off. My father's been wanting to know about Justin for a year. He hired a privet detective. I smirk… It just made sex that more interesting… Once at school I parked next to Justin's car. He was listening to music once he saw me. He turned it off, grabbed his back pack and walked next to me.

"So Lilliana can I met your dad today? I would like to take you out." I sigh really loud, knowing the detective was watching and taking pictures. And turned to glared at him.

"Your really hot Justin." I wet my lips just to met with him and got closer. Justin blushed, he practice that to give my dad the impression of shy. "I would ripped your clothes off and fuck you all night long hot." I could see Justin getting hard already. "But you're a pussy. I need a man that can fuck me into submission." I wink at him and turned leaving him open mouth. I was pretty sure he wasn't faking that.

"Lilliana." He walked behind me. "You're a 17 year old girl, you shouldn't be talking like that. Give me a chance to meet your dad. I would like to take you to my church on Sunday." I turned abruptly and slapped him really hard.

"If I didn't like you before. I'm sure as hell-"

"Please?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. Just this fucking Sunday." I storm out as some class mate taunted Justin calling him pussy and other names. Little did they know…

Class was a drag, but I paid attention. If I had as little as one B my dad would take everything. Hell even if I move out in a couple of months when I turned 18… I would have to be like a regular girl and I wasn't having that… I walked to lunch and didn't like what they had so I started walking towards my car when Jonathan, Justin teammate grabbed my ass and turned so I would look at him. I smiled at him pretending I like him.

"You should know better than to grab my ass in public." I like danger. He whispered in my ear. I shiver as if I liked what he was saying and leaned to give him a kiss. When he was grab by a guy that look like the school police. I was pretty sure he worked for my dad. I shrugged and kept walking. Poor guy. He might ask to move schools… I got on my car and went to lunch. I was positive I was not followed I met Justin at a restaurant in a hotel and we ate.

"Can we skip lunch?" I raised my eye brow at him. "I want to fuck you into submission." I burst out laughing.

"Nice touch huh?"

"Babe I almost took you right there and then…"

"Well show me Sunday, we can risk what we have."

"Jonathan is quitting the team and moving to another state." I smirk. "Is your dad going to stop that?"

"He promised when I turned 18 and get accepted into a nice college, and if he don't have to pay my way into it. He'll give me nights too."

"So your be followed at school?"

"Yes. That's why you have to get into my dad's ASS and not only kiss it but tongue it." He wince.

"Do you have to use that language?"

"Yes." I give him a quick kiss and went back to school just in time. The detective and security guys were talking between themselves. I rolled my eyes at them, and started to headed to class. One of them approach me. "Yes!"

"Ma'am. You were a minute late. I'll have to report it."

"And your asking me permission?"

"No. Your dad is taking your lunch too." I turned towards him fast.

"What!" He took a step back. "I was late for a fucking minute. Traffic was bad."

"We check the report. You could have made it." I glared at him and storm out towards my Spanish class. I was a little early.

"Good Afternoon Lilliana."

"What's so fucking good about it." She stared and glared at me.

"I'm going to let that one slide." I stared. At her. She wasn't the forgiving kind. "Shut up and wait for class." I nodded, a little curious as too see what she wanted. Once class started she pulled out the TV and put a dvd.

"This is Puerto Rico and this is where were going next week before winter actually starts."

"Next week, don't we need to raise money?" Teacher laughed.

"We did that on the summer car wash, the summer carnival, and the selling our candy. We have more than enough money, for luxury hotel, car, and a guide. We all burst out in yells.

"We're going to Puerto Rico!" We all yell. I got out of school really exited and practically race to my house. My dad was already sitting on the sofa watching TV, while my mom was cooking. My dad raised an eyebrow at me and looked at the watch.

"You're an hour early from school." I glared at him.

"You took my privacy lunch remember?" He laughed.

"Oh yes. You were a minute late from lunch." I glared at him.

"If I wasn't exited about a news, I would tell you were to put your security." He turned off the TV and tried to look like he didn't know.

"Oh?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to Puerto Rico Next week."

"You are?"

"Yes." I gave him the permission slip. He looked at it.

"Ah. A school trip." He sigh it without giving it much though. "So was that why you were so exited."

"Yes! I'm going to Puerto Rico!"

"Yeah, Yeah. What else is new?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you talking about the loser that want to take me to his church on Sunday?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go, especially now that I wont even have a privacy."

"Is he coming today?"

"Yes. But I was going to cancel it."

"How about this, I'll see him. And if I like him." He smiled. Like he didn't already did a background check, went to see his parents. Which actually go to the church. And he interview them. Luckily Justin does go to the stupid church every Sunday. "I'll take the security off your lunch like before. After school AND i'll give you weekends. And you can go to Puerto Rico without the security."

"OMG sold! And If I don't like him, even if you do… I still have the weekends off and I don't have to date him?"

"You have to give him a month, and hey Saturday he can take you something not so church related."

"Fine." I ran to my room took off my clothes and my contact and took a long hot bath. Justin would be here at 6. That gave me three hours. Once I was relaxed. I put on my contact again. Work my magic on my hair and makeup and put on a lace dress with high hills. I would make a show, Justin would offer to buy me dinner. And we would have an hour to have sex and another one to eat. No privacy… I went down stair's Justin was already talking to dad. I look at the clock. It was five. I glared at him. His jaw drop but he hid it fast. "What the hell are you doing here! I told you six." He stood up and bow a little bit.

"I'll see you at six, but I told you. I wanted to talk to your dad first."

"I told you-"

"Honey." I sigh.

"You know what you can fucking date my dad. I'm not eating here with you."

"Hey." He took a small step towards me. "I'm so sorry if I offended you. If your dad says yes. My dad has a restaurant. I would like to take you-"

"No." I turned towards the stairs.

"Honey. We have a deal."

"Fine. Let's go. But if I'm starting to get bored. I'll TAKE you whenever I want." My dad and Justin nodded. We headed out towards Justin's Car. I frowned. Once inside I stared. "What the hell?"

"It's my brother's car. He's actually the guy you sold your dad I was." I smiled. He parked at a luxury hotel his dad owned and took me straight to the pent house. He locked the door, put a do not disturb sign and started to take my dress off. And pushed me back at the bed. He was naked in an instant.

"Hey what about fore play?" I giggle as he slip on a condom.

He turned the condom on. I stared amassed. "Trust me. You'll have more orgasm that my lone one." He got inside of me fast and started moving fast. The condom he had was vibrating and like he said I had an orgasm fast. I dig my nail's on his back hard. He moaned.

"God I missed you. Why haven't we used this one before?"

He trusted into me fast and hard. "Because I had time to get you wet-" My fits curls at the pleasure and I exploded again. He smiled and kept his pace. "Like I was saying. I been Horney since last Friday… I just wanted to fuck you." I smiled starting to move with him, which of course. Created more friction. And I had a big one this time.

"Oh god. I cant-" He trusted into me harder, starting to hurt. "Justin."

"Almost-" And with that He came and I finish yet another one with him.

"God. I'm glad I'll have the week to recover." He smirk.

"Good because one I lock your dad. Were going to go longer." I smiled. He was going to say something. When there was a knock on the door. Justin put on a towel and storm towards the door furious.

"Can you fucking read a sign?" He open the door pissed off, then the color in his face drained. My dad step into the room. I cover my self with the sheet as my dad only said one thing as he stared at me. He's face red with anger.

"Bravo…."

_Well…fuck… there goes Justin…._


	2. Last Day of Freedom

Justin's went pale. MY dad didn't came alone. Three of his body guards came by, grabbed Justin and Left leaving only one. I stood up fast letting the sheet and standing naked in front of the body guard. He turned red and looked away. I glared towards my dad.

"Dad! What are you doing?" He glared at me, but turned to look at the guard.

"Wait outside." He nodded and walked out immediately.

"You trick me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I found a guy you liked. I did no such things. I would not be able to fake all the studies you did on Justin."

"You were suppose to date him, for a year, then maybe-"

"Dad I am not a virgin. You need to stop getting on my case like this."

"Or what?" He challenge.

"So what. I'm back into living in prison."

"Yes. So your sending me to Puerto Rico with body guards?" I cringe.

"NO. You teacher wouldn't aloud that." He glared. But once your back from Puerto Rico your back to your hell hole.

I started to get dress. "You know." I open the door. "Sometimes I hate you." I started to walk out and storm out. I tried to open my car door, but a hand stop me. I turned glaring.

"Your not driving Miss Lilliana. I'm driving you."

"The hell you are." I reach again, and in an instant, he took my keys, grabbed me and put me over his shoulders. He put me on the passenger side of a black fancy car. I try to open it but the stupid car was equip in such a manner that he could lock it from the outside, and only he can open it. He got on the car. Put the seat belt on and started to drive. I tried to take the seat belt on and couldn't. I look at it with a frown. I heard the stupid guy chuckle, but when I turn to look at him. He as serious.

"Your dad design this car especially for you Miss Lilliana."

"What's going to happen to Justin?" He smirk and looked at me on the side mirror.

"He's getting a warning."

"Oh. My. God."

"He's getting off Easy if you ask me…" I glared at him. "IF it was my daughter I would of castrated him."

"He wasn't raping me! I wanted him to fuck me." He wince.

"Doesn't matter. He should know better." I groaned really loud.

"You guys are ruining my life."

"Hardly." I sigh really pissed off.

"I'm just going to keep doing it worse." He chuckle letting me see him laugh.

"I doubt that. Your not aloud alone, unless with me." I smirk, and in an instant took off my pocket knife cut the seat belt and got on top of him. He swerved and in an impressive maneuver he parked. He gently tried to pride me off him, but I just put my hands on his neck hard and locked my legs on his waist. And started grinding on him. "What do you think your doing?"

"Well, I would try to seduce you the right way, but since your going to stop me-" In an instant He pushed me towards the passenger sit again. And pushed me back.

"Behave Miss Lilliana or I will knock you out." I burst out laughing.

"You cant hurt me-" He put a hand on my neck Gently. Suddenly everything went black.

I woke up on my bed, breakfast on my night stand… I went to pick up my cellphone but it was no where near.

"DAD!" The guy that drugged me somehow entered.

"Ma'am?"

"I said DAD! Last time I check you weren't it." He stared.

"Your dad is working, and your under bedroom arrest."

"IS that even a word?" I asked annoyingly.

"Well Starting tomorrow, you'll have a free week. Your dad though he would give you a preview of how your life would be when you come back." I glared at him standing up.

"I don't like that breakfast." He took a small breath.

"What would you like?" I let my robe fall off, letting him see me naked. He blush tomatoes red. But didn't flinch. "Miss Lilliana please.""

"What? Don't like what you see?" He shook his head.

"No offence Miss Lilliana, but no. You want to see perfection." He took his wallet out, then a picture from it and gave it to me. The girl in the picture had such a small clothes, that she look naked. "Now that's beauty." I glared at him and went to the bedroom. I heard him let out a breath.

"By the way?"

"Yes?" I started showering my self quietly. He came to the bathroom. "Yes?" I put on shampoo and closed my eyes as I shampoo my hair. "Miss Lilliana?"

"Are you even aloud to be here?"

"As long as I don't see anything. The only thing that matter is that you are safe."

"Right because showering is so dangerous. Aahhh!" He open the curtain in an instant and step in the shower getting his clothes wet.

"What happened?"

"Soap." I cried. He tilted my head back letting water fall on my face, then scrubbed the soap off.

"Better?" I let the water fall a little bit,, the I slowly nodded.

"Yes."

He chuckle and put a towel around my body. "You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"IF you excuse me, I'm going to change." I nodded and he was out. I sigh and put on my pjs. Then dried my hair.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of my last vacation until God knows when…"


	3. First Day in Puerto Rico

I entwine arms with my best friend and we both skip towards the airport. We passed thru the bag registration as a group. It took an hour after all our bags were register to pick up in San Juan Puerto Rico. I alone had three. And one carry on bag.

"Did you really needed three bags?"

"Of course, makeup. Hair. My eyes supplies, and clothes. For morning, Afternoon, and nights." She burst out laughing.

"And how much spending money you have?"

I leaned closed to her to whisper. "Three of my dad platinum credit card. And 2,000$ dollars in cash."

"Oh. My God! Is only a week."

"I know. But I want to forget…."

**Three Hours later**

"Puerto Rico!" We both yelled and got out of the plane running to bag claiming.

"I miss my personal servant already." Two hours later we settle into our rooms. Me and my best friend were sleeping on the same room. Just the both of us. Thanks to my dad paying extra. We started jumping on the bed and having a pillow fight. Then Jessica notice the fridge.

"Oh. My God a Minnie fridge!." She open it, then pause. "Sorry… This room is on your dad's credit card." I smirk at her.

"What do they have? All different types of fruits, candy's snacks."

"Bring me a plate of strawberries. And get whatever you want. Is on dad."

"He's ok with it?"

"Hell yes. He told me to order room service." She smiled and grabbed a plate that look like different types of chocolate, and brought me a plate of strawberries. "Your not worry about gaining weight?" She shrugged.

"I'll be back into a horrible diet back at the U.S. This is my vacation too." In an Hour the teacher came for us, and we all loaded towards the bus. It was a really luxurious one. Then we went to the capital. Called EL Morro. WE spend most of the day walking and site seeing. I was starting to get tire and hungry.

"Miss Rodriguez?"

"Yes Lilliana?"

"I'm hungry."

"Were going to walk to a restaurant."

"Why cant we use the bus?"

"Did you see how hard was to drive in this area?" I groaned and walked quietly. An hour later, we were all sitting down at a nice restaurant. My teacher said we were all paying our tickets. So he had to write each order in separate papers. When she went to Jessica, she cringe at the menu and was probably going to order some salad or maybe a Pepsi. I leaned towards her.

"I got it." She shook her head. So I look at the waitress.

"She and I will spit the check." She nodded. "And if you don't order what you really want. I will order for you." She smiled. And order a steak. I order the same thing. A couple hours later we were walking back at the car… I looked around. The sun was starting to leave. It looked like it was getting dark to fast. "Miss Rodriguez?"

"Yes?"

"Were going back to the hotel now right?" She looked at her clock.

"No, not yet. Were going to the beach for an hour. But don't worry is the one in front of the beach. You can go back to your room if your tire." I sigh with relive. I felt asleep for a moment. When I woke up it was dark, and it looked like we were driving in the woods. I looked around. And the only car behind us was a school bus, which was weird.

"Are we lost?" I asked sleepily.

"NO. I just wanted to go thru the country."

"At night?" I looked back, and the school bus was still behind us. I frown.

"How far away are we from the hotel?"

"An hour or so. Go back to sleep." I couldn't. I just kept looking back at the school bus. I was starting to get scare, but suddenly the school bus turned as we keep driving straight. I relaxed back into the car. "Watch out!" The school bus was in front of us. She stop abruptly. 4 men got out of the car and ran towards us. They open the driver's door and pointed a gun at her face. L

"Stay put. Don't move." As he said that the other guys went thru our purse and collected them. One of them came towards me. I glared at him but handed him my purse with shaking hands. He reached for my purse and instinctively I pulled my hands back with it. He looked towards me and Our eyes lock for a second. I was glaring, but he looked…. As if he didn't wanted to be there. _Well that made two of us. _ _We all had choices and he was choosing to rob me... _

"Marcos la cartera." He grabbed and I kept at it. The leader notice and gave me a crooked smiled.

"Oh yes." His English was horrible. "Munequita Peleame. Fight us. I'll take you with me." I let go of the purse and Marcos started to leave. The leader kept staring at me with that crooked smile. "You know I want you know. You might be a great addition to our little gang." I shiver.

"Antonio." The Marcus guy said his name in warning. "He glared towards him, then smiled at me. Next time we see each other, I'll let you know my decision. Don't let me find you again mamita."

They left and we were still parked. I looked at the teacher.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Didn't you heard him!"

"Calm down Lilliana. They don't strike on the same night. He was talking if he see's us on another night."

"Let's go!" She took a big breath then started the car and proceeded to leave. We got at our hotel and I locked the doors. And got on my bed and put the covers on me. "I want to go home."

"They just rob us. Maybe the guy was lying."

"I don't think he was…" I tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. That Marcos guy kept popping back into my mind.

I need to calm down. I went to the lobby and ask for the front desk associate for some Advil PM. The stupid pill cost ten dollars for a small bottle but I gladly pay for it. Then went back to my room and took 4.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Day Two

I woke up to someone shaking me. I was still drowsy.

"Lilliana!"

"What!"

"Thank God. I though you hard a heart attack in your sleep and you were dead."

"Well I'm well alive and annoyed. Why did you wake me up?"

"Miss Rodriguez wants us dawn in 10 minutes for breakfast. Call her and tell her were ordering room service." She nodded enthusiastically. The food took an hour to arrive which gave us time to get ready. We were eating when there was a knock on the door. Jessica went to open it. Miss Rodriguez and the other kids entered.

"At least you princess are ready." I rolled my eyes at her.

"IF it wasn't that going back to the states would mean. I'm going back to prison…" I glared at her. "Your lucky I didn't call my dad and told what you put us thru." She wince and looked down. "Where are we going today?"

"El Yunque." She said in a small voice.

"Sounds dangerous."

"I assure you. It's not. We'll have a guide and everything, and it's going to be in plain daylight." I nodded and looked at my outfit. I was wearing. Jeans. A black tank top and sandals. I curled my hair, and had makeup on with my contacts. 30 minutes later, we were driving to EL Yunque. As we walked around El Yunque I started to forget about last night and actually started to have fun. We were stopped and were looking at a pool kind of type called La Coca or something like that. The water look tempting.

"Can we get in?" The teacher gave me a look.

"Not here, but we're going to walk to one that we can jump in. Hope you guys listen and brought your bathing suits." I looked at Jessica. She pointed to the back, where she was wearing a back pack.

"I love you." She giggle. We all went to a bathroom and changed. My bikini would be something that would give my dad a heart attack, and after yesterday I should be terrified to use it…. But I was stubborn. We arrive at the river and we all jumped in. We spend most of the day, I was splashing cold water in Jennifer's face when The teacher called our attention.

"The guide is doing a last tour before we go out to eat lunch. Are any of you want to go?" I shook my head, but surprisingly I was the only one that wanted to stay. 30 minutes later, they weren't back yet. So I got out of the water and walked out into the forest. And sure enough I was lost. I looked around trying to remember the trail.

I wasn't paying attention to were I was going when I bumped with someone. "I'm so sorry, I got a little lost." I dusted myself off. "And wasn't looking around to where…" I gasp and pushed him off me. "YOU. What-" He ran to me and put a hand on my mouth, as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not alone you know." And sure enough I heard male voices. He step back with me on his arm and hid on some bushes. I was too scare to fight his grasp. I just stay put and watched his cru walked past us. Once they were out of ear shot he let go of me. I glared at him.

"Are you guys following us?" He chuckle, it wasn't a fake one either.

"Were human beings. We do have fun."

"I see, after a long night of killing and robbery I just assume you monsters would sleep all day." He glared.

"If that statement was true, you wouldn't be here."

"That's because were tourist. You know damn well, we are going to leave eventually. Tell me if I was from here, would I still be alive?" He stared and I knew I was right.

"We don't rob our own people."

"Huh. Look at that, they think they got honor."

He glared at me, and I knew I should just shut up and wait for him to join his cru then I should run back to safety. But common sense wasn't my specialty sometimes.

"A rich girl like you, wouldn't understand." I glared at him and got closed to his face. He stared in shock.

"I know if this rich girl would lose everything I would not lowered myself to what you do."

"You would be surprise at what people do for food. I see you opening your legs."

"How dare you!" I slapped him hard. He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards me.

"I dare because I seen it before." I glared at him.

"I would find a job." He burst out laughing.

"There's not that many jobs here." I glared.

"How about this. If I live here for a year, without Daddy's help. And make it without selling myself or robbery. Will you get out?"

"No. I know you wont. Hell you wouldn't survive in your own country."

I open my mouth to insult him, but we started hearing voices.

"Marcus! Marcus!"

"Malditasea." He curse in Spanish. I smiled a little bit, and suddenly he kissed me. I panic and went to pushed him off, when he put his mouth on my ear, it looked like he was kissing it, but he whispered. "Play along. If the leader sees you…" I gulp, I remembered his treat. "I'm good at this."

"At what?" he took my top off, and the bottom one, and put it on the side. I feel suddenly self conscious. The looked he gave me said he liked what he liked. He open his zipper only and got his dick out. I stared at it terrified.

"Look aroused."

"I'm-" He kissed me, and the guys were on us. Marcus move his hip and I was pretty sure that for them he was fucking me. He looked back with a crooked smiled.

"Guy's give me a minute." He put his body in such a way, that my face was hidden. They all laughed and started to walked away. Marcus, went as to kissed me and moved his hip, until they were all gone. "Well now that were here, we can do the real thing." He raised an eyebrow. I pushed him off me and started putting the bathing suit again.

"I would never sleep with a guy like you." He glared and hid his dick and sip it back up.

"Too poor for you?" I stood up and flip my hair back in a flirty way. I was sure it didn't work, because I was cover in mud.

"Exactly, as I got out, I bumped with my crew."

"Lilliana we been looking around for you, what were you?" She gave me a once over and blushed tomato red. I was pretty sure my cheeks were the same color as her. Marcus chuckle, but stay hidden.

"Lets just go." I turned and almost ran back to the bus. Jessica catch up with me.

"Who did you hook up with?" She was smiling, but on her eyes, there was disapproval.

"I'll tell you at the hotel." The teacher took us to the hotel for bath and clothes changing I told her I would eat at the room. Jessica looked disappointed. "You can go with them I'll give you a credit card."

"Are you sure?" She said jumping in the shower fast too exited to disguised it.

"Yes. I need alone time."

"Going to see you guy again? Are you cheating on Justin." There was disapproval again.

"The guy was The Marcus guy.." She gasp.

"What?"

"Yeah, his crew almost saw me, and he pretended he was fucking me in the bushes so they… Well I don't know what those guys would have done, but I don't want to find out."

"SO he save you?"

"Yes… I guess."

"Aww." I glared at her, gave her a credit car and took a long hot bubble bath, then went to the beach and bought something from a food car and sat by the sand to eat it. When someone grabbed me from behind making me drop my sandwich he put his lips in my ear, and a hand on my mouth.

"It's not even my birthday but I'll take you." I started to think, does everyone here, commit crimes, when I recognize the voice. I pushed his hands off my mouth.

"Marcus?" He smirk and was in front of me.

"Are you alone?" I looked around. Kind of scare, it was night time.

"Nope. I'm working."

"I'm sure." I glared.

"Are you staying here, or just came to eat?" I glared.

"Staying."

"Where's your room?"

"What so you can get the rest of my cash?"

"That's a though. But Antonio is around, and he would love to see you again." I glared and stood up. Marcus looked around nervously. _Do I really want to take him back to the room? _I guess I have no choice.

"Was he treat real?" Marcus nodded. "Has he raped people?" He nodded.

"I been changing the gang, trying it to turn it into something like robing hood."

"So your going to give the money to the poor." He chuckle as we entered the Hotel. He put his hands around my waist and walked nervously. He should, be he looked like he didn't belong.

"Were not there yet-"

"Miss Lilliana?" I looked up to the front desk, who had a guard next to him.

"Yes." I put on a flirtatious smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" Marcus and I started to walk together. "Alone." He said in a warning tone. I gave Marcus a kiss on the lips and walked to the desk. "Are you with him on you free will?" _And here it was. The change to put him in jail… But some small part of me, knew he save my life in the forest, so I gave him a big smiled and shook my head._

"I'm just going to show him, my room…." I bit my lips. "I'm sure he'll be out before the teacher comes, and anyways. I have my own room."

"I'm not-" I smiled again and leaned in the counter, I was wearing a short tank top and my boobs were showing, him and the guards eyes, almost pop out.

"How about if you charge it to my room, as miscellaneous charge and split it between you and the handsome guard?"

"How much shall I charge?"

"A 1,000$" He smiled and wink at me.

"Will do miss Lilliana." I turned letting a sigh of relieve. "And Miss?" I turned with my smiled back up.

"You have an hour. In an hour an a half, the guard will show your friend the door."

"I know the teacher is coming late, he'll be out in an hour…. Thank you."

Once the door were close, Marcus let out a relived breath.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have turn me in, right then and there and get rid of me."

"I prefer to deal with you." The elevator door open in my floor, and I got out walking to my door. "That with Antonio. And that way we can call this even." He smirk and follow me. He close the door and lock it, in a way where Jessica would not be able to enter. I stared he leaned in the door.

"Your pretty trust wordy." I glared at him. "I wouldn't call not telling the cop even."

"Then what will?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"Considering what Antonio would have done to you." He walked towards me trapping me, between his body and the dresser. "I say much more." An advise from a friend that had been rape came to mind. _If you find your self in a situation where your getting rape, open your legs and don't fight it. Even if your not wet it wont hurt as much as fighting the guy… Because believe me, by fighting him, you will never lubricate and it will hurt… _I shiver and closed my eyes. He leaned closer and whisper in my ears. "I'm just messing with you. I don't need to force a girl." I glared at him and slapped him hard in the cheek.

"You fucking asshole." He burst out laughing.

"But I would need some money. So I can justified my absent."

"All I have is five hundred."

"You took the rest of my cash that faithful night."

"There was only a hundred dollars in your purse."

"I brought credit cards."

"Ah.. Well do you mind giving me 300$ I'll pay you back." I stared.

"Your asking me?"

"Like I say I would have been finding cash, if I wasn't hiding you in your hotel." I glared and turned and grabbed my purse. I took all the cash I had left.

"What would 800$ do for you?" He stared and looked nervous.

"In a night like this I would probably find 500$ if I bring 800-"

"I'll give you all my cash. Is 900$ with that you crew wont come back tomorrow?" He shook his head.

"When are you guys leaving?" WE were staying a week, two days have been past. We had…

"Five more days."

"Well if I bring 900$ dollars. He would let rest a day… I can convince him to go to two other hotels and be back, when you guys are gone…" I smiled. And gave him the money.

"Then is a deal. I don't want to see you ever again." He took the money and held to my hands.

"I'll pay you back…" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm serious."

"How will you find me, if I don't want to see you again?" He stared.

"I'll be back to this hotel in exactly a year, and come everyday until I see you."

"How are you sure, I'll be back to this horrible country?" He stared hurt.

"IF you don't come back…. I'll keep coming for three years. If you don't want your money. Then I'll call the debt paid."

"Fine. Now leave." He smirk and unbutton his shirt, and ruffle his hair, making me notice him, for the first time, he looked kind of hot. He walked out of the door. I sat down on the bed. There was a knock on the door 30 min later. I open it and Jessica entered.

"Still shaken up?" I nodded and put on my Pjs.

"But to be honest Puerto Rico is growing on me. I want to come back next year." She smiled sadly.

"It took my dad a great deal, you been paying my miscellaneous…"

"We could get a job and save."

"IN your dads factory?" I shrugged. She shrugged too. We went back to sleep. Tomorrow we would go to the city called Mayaguez, I was pretty sure I would not see Marcus there. That city was three hours away, from where we were staying. Then at night, we were going to see the luminesces lights…. I went to sleep relive. The robbers would take tomorrow night off, and I could enjoy the hotel's beach in peace.

_Tomorrow would be great for sure…._


	5. Day Three and Four

I woke up before my alarm and went to the bathroom and took a long showered, put on make up and my contact and fixed my hair, and put on some nice, short, shorts… then a tank top, with some pricey sandals… Jessica rubbed her eyes and stared at me.

"Are you going some where?"

"I would like to have breakfast else where, want to come?"

"I was actually looking forward to breakfast in bed." I smiled and nodded. I went out to a near by café and ate breakfast. It was really good, then walked around. This place was actually nice. I would live happily here. I pick up my cell and dial my dad. He answer on the first ring.

"It's been two days, why haven you call?"

"I been too exited. I'm not looking forward into going back to the U.S." I took a deep breath. "How's Justin?" MY dad chuckle.

"He's heal… And well he move states sweet heart." I glared at the phone. "He's not the man for you, he cower at my first talk with him."

"Can you blame him?"

"I'm pretty sure, there's a man for you out there that I would "Talk" to him and he would not run away." And just like that I had an idea how to screw my dad.

"Is that so?" He chuckle.

"I know you though you love him…"

"Actually, all me and Justin did was have sex." He growled on the other line. "And I got over him pretty quickly… I mean, I haven had the chance to… You know. Miss Rodriguez wont leave me alone!" My dad let out a sigh of relive. "But well I would like to bring Marcus back to the states."

"Is he even Legal?"

"Don't be such a racial asshole. Of course he is. Learn history."

"Is he paying his ticket?"

"You know he cant afford it, hell Jessica lives' in U.S.A and had to work two years to pay for this trip."

"I'll pay both ticket. I'm pretty sure, that after a day with me, he'll change his mind about you."

"I doubt it." I hang up on my dad… with a big smiled, and that's how Marcus would pay for his debt with me….

Would miss Rodriguez remember him… I sure hope not. I needed to talk to Marcus, but how do I find him. I told him, I didn't wanted to see him ever again…. I would just have to look for him, in other rich hotels for now, I would just enjoy the day…

Night came back and we were at the hotel. I took a quick shower, put on my PJS and went to sleep. Tomorrow night I would look for Marcus.

**Next day.**

We went to City Ponce and were to a firefighter department and spend the whole day there, at the afternoon, the teacher let us go on our own way at our hotel, Jessica didn't wanted to stay with me, so I let her, I would ask her later what her issue was. I looked for Marcus to different hotels until I saw him. He was sitting down by the sea looking at the water kind of sad. I stared at him quietly for a while. I jumped on him, but in a quick motion, he turned me over and suddenly was on top of me, he's hands in a fist and was about to punch me.

"What are you doing here?" He glared. I smirk.

"I know how you can pay me back, without waiting for me." He looked down at me with a frown.

"Ok?"

"Your coming back to the States with me." He smiled in disbelieve, and annoyingly he looked handsome.

"What?"

"Well my dad beat up to a pulp my last boyfriend and scare him off." I said annoyingly. "So to pissed him off, I told him. I had a new one anyways."

"And that would be me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you can take a beating from… What do you call us?"

"Gringos." HE smirk. I nodded. "I'm sure I can, then after the beating what?"

"I'll fuck you to piss off my dad."

"But it would be a fake one?" I nodded. "Then?"

"You'll be back in a week."

"They don't give vacation where I work."

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. "Cant you manage? You'll pay off the debt."

"what if I wasn't planning into paying it anyways?" I glared.

"Fine, get off me." He smirk and was about to say something when a new voice came by.

"Marcus, you have the money?" Marcus kissed me and put a hand on my thigh. Then with the other one reach for his pocket, took a bunch of bills out and gave it to Antonio without stopping. He chuckle, counted the money and spoke. "I'll see you back at the crib." Marcus caress my leg turning me on. He looked in a quietly way and got off me when Antonio was gone.

"You know, with all this faking around, we should just fuck." He turned towards me with a shock face, then gave me a crooked smile.

"Did I turned you on?"

"NO!" But of course it sounded defensing. HE chuckle and walked towards me, and help me get up. He walked me to the beach. I can show you an erotic way to have sex in the beach. My heart started raising at the possibilities.

"Do you want to?" He burst out laughing.

"No, but I would do you the favor." I glared at him and turned to leave.

"So in 4 days, we'll met in your hotel? Don't you need my info to get my ticket?" I glared at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 5 at my hotel room."

"Anxious for more. I see."

"Fuck you."

"With pleasure." He chuckle as I walked away to the hotel. Jessica was reading a magazine, when she saw me, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"What's your fucking problem with me?" She put the magazine down and glared at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You been giving me attitude lately."

"I have not…" I glared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little jealous." I stared in disbelieve.

"Of what?"

"You got all the money in the world, all you have to do is listen to your dad…" I glared at her.

"You think is better to live in a golden cell?" She nodded.

"I would be a better daughter than you are."

"Fine. I was going to ask to stay here a year. To go to college, you can live with my dad for a year, and well see who's a better daughter." She smiled a sad smiled.

"I don't think your dad will go for it."

"Oh he will." I went to my side of the bed and went to sleep. To my luck I'll I kept having were nightmares about Marcus and Jessica.


	6. Kidnapped Day Five

I woke up cover in sweats, minutes later, the phone rang. Jessica grunted putting a pillow over her head. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miss Lilliana, is Miss Rodriguez."

"Oh. Good morning."

"Just wanted to let you know, today is a beach day." I smiled and was consume in dread at the same time. Beach day meant, no makeup, no hair, and no contact… well I was stubborn. "So be ready in an hour."

I stared at my bikini in dread.

"What did she wanted?"

"Letting us know today is a wet day."

Jessica jumped out of the bed excitedly. "They why do you look like someone die?"

"You know, I'm not a water person…" She rolled her eyes at me and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Stop being so self centered. You know you have an amazing natural beauty."

"I know, but I love looking like a Barbie doll." She didn't talk anymore. I rolled my eyes. Once she was dressed and ready and left. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then did my hair, put on a natural makeup and put my contact. Then put on a nice bikini, and walked. I ate breakfast by myself… AS we drove… "Were are we going?"

"To Las Paylas." I frown. "Is like a river, but it got natural slides."

"Slides?" I cringe. It sounded amazing. Once we arrive, It was a long hike down until we arrive… It was amazing, and all I saw was the kids slide and slide having fun, I just got in the water waist high. They kept mocking me into going, until one of my classmate, grabbed me by the waist and took me with him. I scream and scream at him, but he didn't listen. I look at Miss Rodriguez for help, but she was laughing with the rest of the kid. He put me on his lap, and down we went. I scream all the way down, but once at the bottom. I realized I had fun… So I took my contacts off and threw them, and went to slide with the rest of the kids. Until the teacher told she was going for lunch, me and Jessica said we wanted to stay, but once she saw it was going to be the two of us, she left. And I was alone… I should know better and leave with them, but I wanted to enjoy the slide.

After a couple of minutes, I lay down and took a sun bath. A couple of minutes later someone block my sun. I open my eyes with a glared then gasp. "Antonio." He gave me a crooked smiled, and stared at my body lasciviously.

"Didn't I tell you, not to cross my path." I gulp, but I try to look fierce.

"I didn't know you own this part too." He chuckle.

"No tourist come this way.."

"What shall I do with you?" I gulp as he step out, so I could get up.

"Do you have honor?"

"Honor?" He raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm dating one of your crew."

"Are you now?" He said with a crooked smiled, and moving to revealed Marcus. I ran towards him and hugged him. They all busted out laughing.

I hugged him. I didn't know I could feel so relieve to see him. "Marcus told me you were the one he was fucking on the Yunque, then at the beach…" I glared, but kept hugging Marcus.

"We don't hide anything from each other. I need to check the merchandized." I clung to Marcus.

"You what?" He smirk. Marcus whispered in my ear.

"He's joking." They all started to leave. Once they left I let go of Marcus. He stared at me nervously.

"What?"

"Lets practice." He put a hand on my waist, pulled me close to him and kissed me. I pushed him back and glared and was about to insult him, when I notice Miss Rodriguez and the other kids returned. She handed me a bag.

"I hope you like sub." She said glaring at Marcus.

"Miss Rodriguez this is Marcus."

"Does your dad know about Marcus?"

"Yes. Actually he's coming with us back to the U.S to meet dad." She paled.

"You know what lets go back to the hotel, and just enjoy the beach." Everybody groaned and glared at me. Once at the hotel Jessica went straight to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Are you going to be mad at me the rest of the trip?"

"I don't know, are you going to ruin it all the way till the end?" I didn't wanted to get into an argument with her so I texted Marcus.

"_So are you going to the beach?"_

"_Yes… Look do you really want me to fake date you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Because Antonio will test you…"_

"_What kind of test?"_

"_I'm not aloud to tell you…"_

"_I'm still in… I need someone like you or your group… and I don't trust any of the other guys. They'll ask for more." _

"_J_"

"_So will I see you tonight?"_

"_Yep, hopefully you wont regret it…"_

"_Regret…" _But he didn't answer. Jessica left and I went in and took a long shower, did my hair, put on heavy makeup, then my contact. Then put on a black bikini. The bottom one was a tong, and the top one cover very little to cover the front part. Then I walked out barefoot. I looked around on the beach for Marcus and found him talking to Jessica, who had fix hair, makeup and a one piece. Big mistake. I walked towards them and had the satisfaction of Marcus Mouth dropping open. I walked towards him and kissed him. Mouth open, giving him an invitation. He took it and kissed me back…. Then Jessica clear her throat. I smiled holding Marcus hands.

"What did I missed?"

"Not much." And she walked away.

"I wish you hadn't dressed like that."

"Why not?" I smirk.

"Because I'll be worried." Just then Antonio entered with his crew.

"Well, well, well. I like what I see. You'll do nicely."

"Leave me alone." He smirk and grabbed me, pulling me away from Marcus.

"Leave her alone." He storm towards us, but got punch in the face by one of his crew members. He felt to the floor knock out cold. I stared.

"Marcus! What-" But Antonio put a hands on my mouth. Then Antonio stick a needle into my arm, making everything go black….


	7. Going Back

I woke up and tried to stretch, but my hands were tight above my head with something metal.

"What the hell!" I heard a chuckle and move my head up and looked around, until I see the source for the chuckle. I glared. "What the hell?" He smirk pissing me off. "Let me go NOW!"

"I heard you were Marcus girlfriend." I frowned and stared at him. It's this a joke? He approved… Then I remember I was going to be test, and Marcus was nervous.

"Yes. SO?" He burst out laughing.

"Feisty and brave." As he said that, another one of the crew walked in and started recoding me. I glared.

"I'm not doing a weird videos for you freaks." He laughed again.

"Then stop him." I move my hands and try to slip, but I was tight really good. I was starting to feel a little cold, and the camera guy, stared at me almost salivating.

"Why am I naked?" Antonio smirk.

"Glad you ask. We want to taste and show your boyfriend, how much you love a real man."

"I have enjoyed a real man, and believe me. Is not you." He put on an angry face, but I could see he was proud of my answer. He walked towards me and slapped me hard, making me bite my own tongue.

He took he's clothes off and got on top of me. Then Marcus spoke.

"Cut." He got off me, fully aroused. I glared at them.

"You were recording?"

"Is not really on."

"Let me go."

"I asked you if you really wanted to do this?"

"So what being your girlfriend is going to mean. I'm going to get kidnaped and rape?" HE nodded.

"Why do you think, we only fuck." I bit my lips angrily.

"So what now." He looked embarrassed.

"Now you show Antonio, how would you behave." I rolled my eyes… I suddenly notice Marcus wasn't moving.

"What?"

"You can tell us to fuck off, and the deal is off. We'll let you go…"

"The beating your going to receive is going to be much worse that your stupid test. So bring it on" He gave me a proud smiled, and walked out. Suddenly Antonio entered.

"Ok, just pretend they group rape you and record it."

"Wouldn't you guys get me back before that?" He shook his head.

"No. WE wont go to their territory. WE would wait until their done with the message."

"What?" I gasp out and out of hysteric I tried to get my hands free.

"SO your out." I almost nodded, and said fuck yeah… But did it matter? Today was day six, they probably would release me at night… and tomorrow our plane left… so I just had to made sure I would not come back being Marcus girlfriend.

"Fuck no. Bring it asshole." He smirk and caress my cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me." He kept the hand on my cheek.

"You would be my perfect girlfriend. Wouldn't you prefer being the girlfriend of the leader? Your just fucking a follower."

"I though you wouldn't mess with a bro's girlfriend." I glared at him.

"We have a month trial period. If the girls wants to change brother, she can no harm done." I glared. "You been only dating Marcus a week."

"Just been a day." He burst out laughing.

"See you have more time."

"I wouldn't touch you, even if you were the last man on earth." He got serious.

"Why do you hate me? Marcus helped too." I was fuming, now. _If it makes you feel better I hate both of you, but you more…_ But I couldn't ruin my cover.

"He was following you!"

"Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"NO, he must have money issues found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and join your stupid gang…"

"So your thinking into changing him?" _No I'm thinking into using him, for one more week, then forgetting all your assholes._

"No. I met him a thief. I'll date him a thief is not like were getting marry." Again, the proud smiled.

"So your just fucking him?" I nodded.

"What can I say. He's good." He put a hand on my thigh and caress my leg until going up. I cringe in disgust. "I told you don't touch me!"

"What if I show you, I'm better than him." He kept going up…. _NO this is all fake! To make my dad angry is not worth it. Is not worth it. Is not worth-_

"Lilliana?" I open my eyes in an angry surprise.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" He smirk.

"I TOLD you, there are no secrets between us. Your boyfriend told me." I glared at him.

"Yes. But Marcus didn't know my name?" Antonio raised an eyebrow in mock surprise he already knew that. There was something going on, that they weren't telling me.

"He didn't know his girlfriend's name?"

"We been fucking for two days. I told him I wanted to date him a little more. But he stole from me! I'm not telling him my name until he talks to my dad. How the fuck…" I closed my eyes and suddenly it hit me. "Jessica." I was beyond pissed off.

"Yes. Your friend told him your name."

"What now?"

"You been passing every test, there's one more and you'll be ok to take Marcus for a week."

"Then go ahead." He walked towards me and free my hands.

"Last test is just walk out of the house." I stared in disbelieve. He winked in response. I stood up and ran to him in an instant, he wasn't expecting it and I kicked him in the groins hard, and went he went to scream in pain I kick him on his neck cutting his air. I ran to the door and punch the first guy coming at me on the neck cutting his air as well. I keep doing that until I open the front door and ran outside and into Marcus. I kicked him in the throat too. He had a coughing fit.

"What." Cough. "Was." Cough. "That." Cough. "For." Cough. Cough. I burst out laughing.

"That's for being an asshole." He kept coughing.

"Is that how you got out of the house?" I smirk.

"How did I do?"

"Great. You were out in a couple of minutes." I smirk. So I can run back to my hotel? He nodded, holding his neck.

"I'll check on the guys… I can give you a ride. After all I found you." He smirk.

"Fine." I sat down. A couple of minutes later, he came back.

"Lets go."

On the ride back, he kept giving me looks. "What!"

"They are impressed with you."

"Are they now?"

"You're a white girl… and you got out of there fast. They were expecting you to fight like with small fist and stuff." I smirk.

"My dad show me how to do that… I dress like a hooker remember. In New York the men can be pigs…"

"I see. We'll I know you don't care, but you pass all A's." I turned to look at him. "They think that you don't need me to stand to your dad-"

"I don't. I want you to pissed off my dad… I always stand up to him. To a certain point."

"Why don't you just move out when you turned 18?"

"I like money." He chuckle.

"What happened with the girl that said, she would survive in Puerto Rico without?"

"You said no."

"Will you do it? When you turned 18 come live to Puerto Rico. I'll help you out until you find a job…"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be raped…"

"I will protect you. I'll swear. I'll be your body guard." I stared at him.

"You have your job, I'll have mine. How will you protect me?"

"I'll pay protection for you." I stared. He looked guiltily.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it." He stopped the car and stared at me. "So how about it?"

"I'll give you an answer after the week with my dad." He smirk and nodded, got out of the car, walked to my side and open the door. He stopped in front of me and leaned so we were face to face, I was still sitting.

"You know what."

"what?" I ask nervously.

"I know we should stay…. That's not right. I should let you keep on hating me… but I'm starting to-"

"Lilliana?" And just like that Marcus stood up and helped me out, as the girls all ran towards me and hugged me. "Oh my god Lilliana. You ok?"

"Yes. Marcus, found me, and rescue me." The teacher glared at Marcus and gave him, what looked like a ticket.

"Were leaving tonight. Your dad expedited the flight."

"You told him?"

"I had to… I was scare, they would ask for money… and I-" I groaned and went to the hotel. I stop at the entrance and looked at Marcus.

"What time are we leaving?"10pm I looked at the clock. It was 6pm. "You better go pack?" I gave him a crooked smiled. I hope he could read my smiled as bring the worst looking one, the cheapest they look the better. He nodded once. He understood. I went to my room and started packing. Jessica tried to talk to me, but I ignore her. At the third time I turn and glared at her. "I'm sorry I mess up the travel the worse time. Two days in a row."

"I'm sorry. I been a horrible friend."

"Yes you have. Our deal still stand. I'm switching positions with you. Lets see who's the better daughter."

At 8 Marcus was waiting for me in the lobby. "Are you sure about this?" I gave him a big kiss for show, then whispered in his ear.

"Nervous?"

"Yes. I rather face my rebel gang." I burst out laughing… We sat down on first class. I would of upgraded Jessica before too, but she got on my nerves. So it was just me and Marcus in first class. The first class sits were empty. Marcus looked outside his window and wave goodbye to his country, then lean back and closed his eyes. "Here we go…."

_Yep. Here we go..._


	8. Meeting Daddy

We arrived to New York, and Marcus was really nervous getting out of the plane. It was cute.

"Are you really scare of my dad?" He walked with me to baggage claim, and stop to laugh.

"No. Believe me initiation with my brother's was much worse."

"You haven't "Talk." with my dad." He smiled, and it was aa genuine one. He looked kind of cute.

"Your dad is a spoil white brat, who hire body guards to scare teenagers." I smiled, and I knew I made the right choice. He picked up all my bags and paid for a cart, then pick his and carry them.

"Your such the gentleman." He chuckle. A limousine was already waiting for me. I smirk and walked towards it. Marcus started putting the bags in the truck when my dad got out and gave me a big hug.

"I'll find those-"

"Dad is ok… I'm fine." Just then Marcus finished with the bags and walked to my side.

"Thank you." He gave a disapproval look towards Marcus and I knew he didn't wanted him near me. He put his hands on his pocket and got a 100$ bill out of his wallet and handed it to Marcus. My smiled grew wider.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not dating your daughter for the money…" My dad let go of me and got in front of Marcus. Revenge was sweet. Compare to Marcus. Justin was a catch.

"NO." He turned towards me his face all red. "Absolutely NO!"

"You have no say dad. You promise to give him a trial. And If you don't. I'll just MOVE with him, when I'm 18. I'm pretty sure that you'll have a grandchild in a year." He gave me a murderous glared.

"HE didn't Passed the trial. He can go back to Mexico."

"Puerto Rico." Marcus glared at him.

"Same difference. Your not staying in my house."

"If you say so." Let the plan begin. I walked towards Marcus seductively, got my purse out and gave him a credit card.

"I'll cancel all your credit cards."

"It's mine. I open it in my name." My dad was fuming.

"FINE. He can stay in our guest bedroom."

"I don't trust you dad. Either he stays in my secret bedroom or the hotel."

"Your pushing my patience."

"Fine. NO SEX." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Deal. But if you like him-"

"Then we'll talk." WE got in the car. "So… What's your name?"

"Marcus Montanez."

"What do you do for work?"

"Ummm. Investments?" I bit my lips, to prevent myself for laughing.

"Do you go to school?"

"NO."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"You know I can commit you for rape?"

"I haven't had sex with your daughter YET." My dad growl, he actually growl.

"I could lie, and get away with it."

"Felix, if you have something to say it."

"Felix?"

"That's your name. Isn't it?"

"What happened to sir?"

"You haven't call me SIR."

"So what are your plans with my daughter?"

"I don't know. She don't want a commitment. She is giving me a three months trial… SO."

"So sex?"

"Maybe marriage, If she likes it." My dad looked like he was about to explode. "Sir I'm just joking."

"I work at Burger king."

"I wouldn't disrespect your daughter… without talking to you first. I don't go to school I need to support my mother."

"Cant she work?"

"She was in a car accident, and she is in a wheel chair."

"I'm sorry."

"How did you met my daughter."

"I rob her." MY dad park the car and helped me out. "She was at the beach where I work." My father nodded. He got out and started taking bags out.

"Dad you can question him tomorrow, while I go shopping. Let him rest."

"Fine." My dad storm out towards his office I presume.

I ran to Marcus and hugged him. "You were amazing! He hates you."

"What would happened if we really started dating." I burst out laughing and let go of him.

"We would never be."

"Why not." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I don't have money?"

"Yes. If we started dating, and god forbid get married. My dad would stop giving me money. It would have to be the two of us…"

"Aren't you going to college?"

"Yes. And I'll meet a potential husband that will earn more money than me." He nodded. He started carrying the luggage to my room, and I show him the secret bedroom.

"What was this one for?"

"I would get mad at my parents, and run away. My dad built this so I could run there and they would know. I didn't wanted to be bothered." He smiled and put his luggage. I heard my dads coming so I grabbed Marcus hands and pulled him to me and kissed him. He was surprise but kissed me back. My dad cleared his throat.

"Now that you kids are settle can I talk to your… Boyfriend?"

"Sure dad. Can you give us some privacy? I'll take him to your office then come back to my room to unpack." He gave me a short nod. I grabbed Marcus ass and pulled him to me and kissed him in a none lady like. My dad groaned and left. I waited until he left. Once he was gone. I closed the door. "Listen my dad is going to offer you money to leave me."

"I'm going to say no."

"Your going to take the money." He burst out laughing.

"Then still stay with you?"

"Bingo.." He laughed.

"Then the beating would start tomorrow?" I nodded.

"And it would be worse because of deceiving him?" I smiled.

"Yes. My dad is going to expect you, to rattle him out which of course I would know anyways."

"So when you ask me?"

"You'll say you got rob and don't want to talk about it."

I took him to the office and went to my room. I would give anything to see how that talk would go. But i knew better than to east drop. so i went to my room and started to unpack. Tomorrow i would go shopping while Marcus receive a beating... annoyingly i felt a little bad... Just A little bit.


End file.
